Happy's Song
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Lucy upsets Happy, which in turn upsets Natsu. Can she make everything okay again? R&R! 'Happy's Song' is inspired from Happy's Theme Song. A little NaLu fluff at the end. oneshot.


_**LPOV**_

"Wah! Lucy doesn't care about me!" Happy whined one afternoon right after lunch time, causing Natsu to look over in confusion in a midst one of his fights with Gray.

"What?! Of course I care, Happy! Why are you saying I don't?" I asked, hurt in my voice.

"You just told me that I don't have any chance with Charle! You're being mean!" He cried. That got Natsu upset at I, so he strode over and cuddled Happy, whilst sending a questioning glare at me. I sweat-dropped.

"I didn't say that Happy. All I said was that maybe the techniques you're using are sending the wrong messages, so you should try new ones?" I suggested, making Natsu then stop glaring and realise that Happy had over reacted again.

"Happy, Lucy's just trying to help. She's not insulting you, and she didn't say 'Happy, I don't care about you', did she?" Natsu told his adoptive son. Happy looked up at Natsu with teary eyes.

"Not you too, Natsu! If Lucy tries to help me, then she doesn't care about me! I wanna do this on my own, and she's butting in!" Happy cried, flying away.

"Happy!" Natsu and Lucy called, but the blue feline just flew away.

"Now you've done it." Natsu said, facing my with a blank face.

"What do you mean? If I'd have known that he didn't want any help, then I wouldn't have! I was just trying to give him some pointers... Like try giving her flowers instead of fish, once in a while..." I muttered. Natsu sighed.

"Whilst that may be, Luce, Happy took it the wrong way. Now, you've gotta make it up to him. And I don't think fish will cut it this time." Natsu said, going back over to his fight. I sighed. Great, I've now made Natsu mad at me, too.

If only I could show Happy that I do care... And show Natsu that I'm perfectly capable of cheering Happy up... How to do that...

All of a sudden, I got the greatest idea! I could get the guild involved, too! I grinned, and turned to Mira, who was on the other side of the bar, approaching me.

"Oi, Mira-san! Come here, I have a favor to ask!" I called to her, and I saw her face light up. Oh, how Mira loved doing people favors.

"What is it, Lucy?" Mira asked. I giggled, and told her my plan. She seemed to like it, by the way her smile almost blinded me.

"Oh, that's a fantastic idea! Why don't you head home, prepare it, and then come back and I'll have assembled some member's to help you out?" Mira asked. I nodded eagerly, and waved at her.

"Well then, I am off! See you when I've got everything ready!" I told her, making my way to the guild doors. Once outside, I went to my apartment to start my work.

This will be so fun!

_**NPOV**_

"Come on, Happy. Please come out?" I asked later this afternoon, after having gone home to cheer up Happy. Only to see that he's locked himself inside the house, meaning I'm standing outside, trying to get him to open up.

"Leave me alone! You and Lucy are mean!" I heard his muffled reply. I sighed. I've been at this for 2 hours...

"Happy, please? I bet you Lucy's got something to make it up to you for being mean? I know I do, just look at this massive fish!" I said, grabbing a hold of the 6'8" fish I'd caught before coming home. The thing was huge!

I saw Happy crack open the door a little and eye the fish.

"Please, buddy? It's all yours if you forgive me..." I said, thrusting the fish towards him. I then saw Happy fling the door open, unable to resist anymore, and fly right into my chest.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I'm over reacting again, aren't I?" Happy asked, looking at me with teary eyes.

"Maybe a little, but it's ok. Everyone over reacts sometimes - like Lucy does when we break into her apartment for food!" I said, grinning, as I gave him an example. Happy giggled, and took the fish from me and putting it inside.

"I'd better go say sorry to Lucy, too... I was crossing the line... I know she cares about me, and I know she was trying to help... I just didn't want it and acted silly, and said things I didn't mean..." Happy said with a sad face. My eyes, and heart, softened a bit at the sight of his face.

"Happy, it's ok... I'm pretty sure that she's actually thinking of a way to apologise to you, for butting in when you didn't want her to... Sure, she had good intentions, but even she knows that sometimes it's best not to pry." I told him, seeing a small smile make its way onto his face, as we began our trek back to Fairy Tail. It was about sunset now.

"You're right, but I should still say sorry for my reaction... It was over the top." Happy insisted, and I just smiled at him.

"If that's what you want to do, then that's fine." I told him, petting his head as he flew next to me. I heard a purr slip out, before Happy cleared his throat and flew slightly ahead of me. I chuckled at his embarrassment.

Once we'd reached the guild, we'd noticed it was unusally quiet, so we went in with caution. Only to be surprised with our Nakama welcoming us both back. Happy got so shocked that he ended up flying behind me so that he could land on my head. I reached up and pet him.

"What's with this?" I asked, and Mira was the one to speak up.

"Lucy asked us to do this, just take a look at who's on stage!" She said, and we did. To our shock, it was Lucy, Lisanna, Gray & Erza. What were they doing?

"Happy, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, nor you, Natsu! Please accept this as a token of my apology... I call it, Happy's Song." Lucy said, lifting up an instrument to her mouth. I look closer and saw that Lucy had a flute, Lisanna had a violin, Gray had a bass guitar and Erza had a bongo under her arm.

And then, Lucy started to play her flute and she danced around on stage to the beat. Lisanna started to play after her, and then Gray and Erza. All together, they played a cheerful, yet innocent, music piece.

Lucy was enchanting to watch... Her golden her was like a river that flowed as she danced, her curvaceous body moved rythmetically to the beat, and the melody she played was like magic in itself to my ears...

I looked up at Happy, and he looked so happy that he was in tears.

Once Lucy finished the song, she bowed to all of us watching. She looked at Happy with sorry eyes, but she also looked so radiant... Luce was beautiful, inside and out, and that was all there is to it.

"Lucy~!" Happy cried, jumping off my head and flying right into her chest. He hugged her and cried, and told her he was sorry for over reacting.

"Nonsense, Happy! I was at fault, not you." She said, hugging him closer. Was it ok for me to be jealous of my 'son'?

I grinned and walked over to them, yanking Happy off Lucy.

"Natsu, what are you doing? Happy was forgiving m-" She started, but didn't finish.

I kissed her on the lips, cutting her off. I felt her freeze, and half the guild catcalled us, but I didn't care. All I cared about right now, was kissing the love of my life.

I parted, and pressed my forehead against hers, enjoying the sight of her dazed eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" I asked. We had been dating for 7 months now, so it should be fine... Right?

"It's not that, I meant, why the sudden PDA? You usually disapprove of it..." Lucy inquired, causing me to flush slightly, and look away ashamedly.

"Well, I was a bit rude to you earlier... And I may have been jealous of Happy's cuddle with you..." I admitted. I did still feel s bit guilty for gettin upset with her over a trivial thing... It was uncalled for. Lucy giggled, so I looked at her. She wore a beautiful smile, and had an adorable blush across her cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're jealous...And I don't care about this afternoon, I'm just happy that I'm back in Happy's good graces again." She told me, causing my blush to deepen slightly. I grinned at her, and grabbed her hand. Happy was content, resting atop of Lucy's head.

"Come one, let's go home." I said, dragging the two outside with me. We started to make our way to Lucy's when Lucy stopped abruptly. I looked back at her.

"Everything ok, Luce?" I asked. Lucy just looked at me lovingly and nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine... I was just thinking... I'm glad Happy thinks of me as his mother, he told me so a few days ago... I was so happy then, but then I had to go and ruin it by upsetting him earlier, but now I'm happy since he's forgiven me... And, having you both forgive me, makes me realise... I love Happy so much, he's like my own son... And..." She said, look ing me dead in the eyes before continuing. " I realised just how much I love you, too... And how I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world for having you two as my own little family, here at Fairy Tail..." she blushed. My face probably rivalled Erza's hair.

"Argh! What are you doing, saying the 'L' word out loud! Let's get going!" I said, turning to walk away, embarrassed. Lucy just giggled and followed behind me. I sighed, and looked back at her loving face. My face went redder, and I looked away again.

"...I love you, too, weirdo." I muttered under my breath. I heard Lucy's footsteps falter, signalling she'd heard me, but then she caught up to me and hugged my arm as we kept walking. I scratched the back of my head, but didn't resist.

And so, when we got back to Lucy's, she let us sleep over - and this time, she didn't kick us out of bed in the morning!


End file.
